1. Field of the Invention
The utility model belongs to the field of the non-beam pumping unit, specifically relating to a non-beam pumping unit driven by a biaxial motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the petroleum exploitation, the pumping unit is one of the most commonly used oil extraction equipment and most of the pumping units used in the prior art are beam pumping units. There are problems like low mechanical transmission efficiency, high power consumption, difficulty in maintenance and high fault rate in beam pumping units due to their physical structures. To solve these problems, researchers have developed a non-beam pumping unit. The existing non-beam pumping unit typically comprises a base, a tower body mounted on the base and a drive mechanism mounted on a platform at the top of the tower body. The drive mechanism comprises a motor, a roller, a belt and a counterweight device and two ends of the belt are connected with a beam hanger and the counterweight device of the pumping unit respectively. The belt is wrapped around the roller from the upper side of the roller. The motor drives the roller to rotate through the chain so that the beam hanger at both ends of the belt and the counterweight device are moved up and down through driving by the belt, thus achieving the oil pumping of the pumping unit.
In the prior art, the motors used in the non-beam pumping unit are ordinary permanent magnet motors. The motor has only one power output, and the power can be transmitted only on one side of the motor and the roller. The large roller is in a state of continuous heavy load operation, resulting in a large difference force between on both sides of the motor and the roller, and then produced partial wear and bearing damage and other issues.